yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Discovering an enchanted Magic Man/Bestowing the Crocodile Tongues
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends meet a Magic Man in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. The following morning, James woke up with his Aunt Spiker screaming in fear of the spider. Aunt Spiker: Spider! Vermin! Oh, beast! James Henry Trotter: No! Wait! Aunt Spiker: Spider! James Henry Trotter: Wait! I'll get it! I'll get it! Aunt Spiker: Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Aunt Sponge: Where is it? Suddenly, James bumped into Sponge as they all fell down the stairs with the spider away from his grasp. Aunt Sponge: Get it! Get it! Aunt Spiker: Kill it. Aunt Sponge: Get it! Get it! Aunt Spiker: Kill it! Aunt Sponge: (as Spiker missed the spider and James got it) You hit me in the face. You hit me in the face! Aunt Spiker: Oh, do shut up! Outside the house, Mickey and the others were waiting for him. Mickey Mouse: James, what happened? James Henry Trotter: It's Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge. They tried to kill that spider. Soon, they brought James as far as they help him release the spider. James Henry Trotter: Go on. Get out of here. Get as far away from this place as you possibly can. Oh, I wish I could. Magic Man: What's stopping you? Oh, don't be frightened, James. I mean you no harm. James Henry Trotter: How'd you know my name? Magic Man: (chuckles) I know more than just your name. What would you say if I were to tell you... that the answer to all your troubles is right here... (showing James' old lantern) inside this little bag? James Henry Trotter: Hey! That's my... Magic Man: Of course it is. Go on, James. Have a look. (as he looks inside) There's more magic in them things... than in all the rest of the world put together. James Henry Trotter: But what are they? Magic Man: Crocodile tongues. James Henry Trotter: Tongues? Hubie: Goodness Glaciers! What kind of crocodile tongues are they? Scrooge McDuck: But most important, how many are these crocodile tongues and where did you get them? Magic Man: One thousand long, slimy crocodile tongues. Boiled in the skull of a dead witch for 20 days and 20 nights. Add the fingers of a young monkey, the gizzard of a pig, the beak of a parrot and three spoonfuls of sugar. Stew for a week, and then let the moon... (shows his blind spot on his left eye) do the rest. Have 'em, and marvelous things will happen. Things even you never dreamed of. James Henry Trotter: Like what? Magic Man: Well, like... you'll never be miserable again. And you are miserable, aren't you, James? You weren't meant to be, you know. And that place you're dreamin' of, it's not as far away as you think. As he hits an old brick, James realized the view he'd visioned. James Henry Trotter: New York City! Merlin: That's part of your dreams, James. Magic Man: And it'll be that much closer, once you take the first step. James Henry Trotter: But how? This doesn't make any sense. Magic Man: (pointing his head) Not up here, it doesn't. (pointing at James' heart) The answers are in here, and the magic is in here. So, James, what'll it be? As James started thinking over, he decided to take the tongues. Magic Man: Now listen to me, James. Don't let them get away, because if they do, they'll work their magic on whoever or whatever they meet first. Understand? (as James nodded) Good. And so without a trace, the Magic Man disappeared. Aunt Spiker: What's going on out here? James Henry Trotter: It's Aunt Spiker, I have to go! Before James left, Sylvia took only one Crocodile Tongue and kept it in the vile. Sylvia Marpole: Perfect, just a thing for a quick research. So, Mickey and his friends watched as James hurried back to his aunts. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225